Kit Marlowe
Introduction Kit Marlowe is a crossover character, appearing in both series of novels. He also features in two short stories set in Elizabethan England, "The Queen's Witch" and "The Gauntlet" was published in the Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2, but it and its companion story are available for free on the author's web site. A spy since Elizabethan times, Marlowe currently employs his abilities on behalf of the Vampire Senate. Of course, he isn't just any old spy; these days, he runs the Senate's spy network and he does it very well. He's best known for being handsome, charming, and knowledgeable . . . and cunning, sneaky and utterly ruthless. ~ Take A Chance: Gallery About Book First Appears In *Touch the Dark Species * Vampire Powers & Abilities * Master Vampire * Expert at intelligence gathering Occupation * Spymaster for the North American Vampire Senate. * Formerly: spy for Her Majesty, queen Elizabeth of England. Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Spy Network * Character / Personality * Cunning, sneaky and utterly ruthless * Marlowe had a reputation that had started as one of the queen's spies, and stories whispered about him had increased his infamy ever since.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Physical Description * Dark curly hair, a goatee and deceptively kind brown eyes. Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 13 Love Interests * Family, etc. * Parents: * Siblings: * Spouse/Mate: * Other: Friends and Allies: * Enemies: * Other Details: * He found Cassandra Palmer devilish difficult to trace, even for him. He wants to meet her—he thinks she must have almost as devious a mind as he does—a rare compliment.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * His head had been cracked by Rasputin and was bandaged. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Biography : Book Quote: Before he crossed over, he'd been the bad boy of Elizabethan England and had been in a few hundred bar fights in between writing some of the best plays of the era. The only ones anybody thought rivaled them were by a guy named Shakespeare, who conveniently showed up a few years after Marlowe transitioned and had a real similar writing style. Eventually, when the two-bit actor he'd set up as a front died, Marlowe turned to his other hobby for kicks. He'd done some spying for the queen's government in life, and he added to his bag of tricks afterwards. He was now the Senate's chief of intelligence, using his family of vamps as spies on the supernatural community in general and the other senates in particular. He helped ensure the peace by taking out anybody likely to disturb it, which might explain why Tony had been more worried about Marlowe than about Mei Ling. The only time I'd ever seen him, when he dropped in to talk to Mircea one night during his visit, I'd thought he looked rather nice with his laughing dark eyes, messy curls and a goatee he kept getting in the wine.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Consul: Boss * Mircea Basarab * Mei Ling * Events Throughout the Series This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark He's one of the attacked Senators, may not pull through. The Consul is awaiting his testimony to verify that Rasputin is behind the attacks—there's no evidence without testimony. After being attacked, Marlowe stayed conscious long enough to say that Rasputin somehow turned three of his own vamps against him, and one of them had been with him over two hundred years,Touch the Dark, ch. 5 2. Claimed by Shadow Kit Marlowe jumped onto Mac's Tattoo Shop just as it left the Senate chamber and headed to the portal that the Fey used at M.A.G.I.C.—he went to Faerie with Cassie, Pritkin, Mac, Billy Joe (who turned human in Faerie) and Pritkin's Golem. Pritkin (JP) says they'll need his help in Faerie. Kit says they're all in this together without passes and he has incentive to work together for survival. he wrote a letter of introduction for JP to take to the town. Cassie grills him about Agnes' Saint Sebastian medallion—if the Senate had been involved with her murder, then he likely had a hand in it somehow. Kit tells her that they were used a lot during the Black Plague to ward off disease and often contained arsenic. She tells him it's implicated in Agnes' murder—they discuss possible methods, arsenic symptoms, etc.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Kit tells her that Pritkin is the Circle's chief assassin. When attacked by the Dark Fey guard led by Radella, he tries vainly to tell them they are not spies. While tied by roots, Mac is killed and Cassie nearly raped. He gets stuffed into a bag, as do Cassie and Tomas.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 In the Dark Fey prison he and Pritkin bargain with Radella for their release in exchange for Pritkin casting the Jera fertility Rune for her.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 After Cassie's bargain with the Dark Fey King regarding the Codex Merlini, he goes through the portal with the rest.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 They end up in Headliners at Dante's Casino where Zombie Elvis is performing. While Cassie was passed out from the portal trip, Marlowe had locked Pritkin in a side room since he seemed to be a threat to Cassie. They are surrounded by the Circle's War Mages who are waiting for re-inforcements. Their distraction arranged by Casanova were the Graeae bearing gifts for the new Pythia. Deino's bucket of blood set of Zombie Elvis and chaos ensued.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars While trapped in the fireplace at Tony's Farmhouse during a trip to the past, Cassie overhears on a conversation between Kit and Mircea Basarab. Kit tries to pry information from Mircea about why he spends so much time at Tony's Court and why the child Cassandra holds so much "fascination" for Mircea. He was sent by the Consul of the Senate to "Check up" on Mircea—she and Marlowe are suspicious.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 13 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Events throughout the Dorina Basarab series This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Midnight's Daughter (2008) 2. Death's Mistress (2010) 3. Fury's Kiss (2012) 4. Untitled () See Also * Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links *Take A Chance: Gallery *Take A Chance: Free Stories *[http://www.smashwords.com/books/view/26142 Smashwords – The Gauntlet – a FREE READ book by Karen Chance] *[http://www.smashwords.com/books/view/14755 Smashwords – The Queen's Witch – a FREE READ book by Karen Chance] Content Refs: *Christopher Marlowe - Wikipedia *Christopher Marlowe - Christopher Marlowe Biography - Poem Hunter *In Search of Shakespeare . Christopher Marlowe | PBS *Christopher Marlowe | English writer | Britannica.com *The Marlowe Society *Christopher Marlowe killed in tavern brawl - May 30, 1593 - HISTORY.com *Christopher Marlowe (1564-1593) General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia q Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Senate Category:Master Vampires Category:Historical Characters Category:Characters in Past Shifts